The present invention relates to eyewear and, in particular, to sun shields. More particularly, the invention relates to eyewear for providing protection from the sun, and in particular, an asymmetrical sun lens which provides added sun protection from the side of the wearer""s face. The present invention is particularly suitable for use in sports activities, for example, baseball or golf. It is also useful in any other activities where side protection from the sun is useful, e.g., other sports activities, automobile driving, etc.
The inventor is aware of the following prior art:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,134 to Kennedy shows a sun-shield for eyeglasses. However, this sun shield, which has portions which wrap around the side, is symmetrical and not asymmetrical. U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,679 to Bennett shows a clip-on side shield for eyeglasses. It clips onto the eyeglass frame and one is shown for each side. It is thus both symmetrical and is not integral with the lens. U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,761 to Liautaud et al. is similar to Bennett and has a similar arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,136 has a shade portion which is slidable and reversible. However, that arrangement is also symmetrical.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,566 shows a spectacle hood which has opaque portions to exclude peripheral vision. It is particularly useful for airplane pilots.
None of the above teach or suggest a sun shield which can provide protection from the side of the wearer""s face and wherein a lens is provided with an integrally formed asymmetrical portion for providing the additional protection from the sun.
The invention relates to a sun lens having an integral asymmetrical portion to provide additional coverage on one side only. For example, golfers and baseball players often have to drive or bat into the sun such that sun light comes toward the side of the head, i.e., glare comes from the side. The invention provides an asymmetrical sun lens with extra coverage to provide full protection when the sun is directed from the side. For a right handed user, the extra coverage is on the left hand side and for a left handed user the extra coverage would be on the right hand side.
The objects of the invention are achieved by eyewear comprising a frame; a lens attached to the frame, the lens comprising a unitary lens for covering both eyes of a wearer, the lens including an asymmetrical portion on one side for providing additional protection for the wearer""s eyes from the side of the wearer""s head, the asymmetrical portion being integral with the unitary lens.
Preferably, the lens is removable from the frame, so that the user can remove the lens and attach another lens, e.g., a symmetrical lens, when the asymmetrical lens is not needed.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention which refers to the accompanying drawings.